tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Monarchy of the Nuuk Empire
[The monarchy of the Nuuk Empire, commonly known as the Keassollian Monarchy or the Keassolliaq, is the absolute monarchy of the Nuuk Empire. The head of state of the monarchy and nation is the Keassoq (Emperor). Notable Keassoqs Ole I Main article: Ole I Ole I was the first Emperor of the Nuuk Empire, as well as the last Emperor of the Empire of Greenland. He took on the name Ole knowing none others had used it. He was the Emperor who led the Greenlandic Expansion into South America. Once he had asserted Greenlandic dominance in the Americas, he changed the name to the Nuuk Empire, with himself as regent. He is seen as one of the Five Great Heroes of Greenland, and is highly respected and revered throughout the Empire. Kaviq II Main article: Kaviq II Kaviq II was the Nuuk Empress responsible for the African and Asian wars in the Greenlandic Wars of Expansion. She was the daughter of Ole I, and was named for her mother, Kaviq I, who briefly served as regent following Ole I's abdication. She was the mastermind behind SATO, and her political and military genius is admired throughout the Empire. Motzfeldt XVIII Main article: Motzfeldt XVIII Motzfeldt XVIII was the ruler of the Nuuk Empire for the vast majority of the Greater Decade's War. He was the one who attempted to negotiate with the Weltreich regarding Japan, however due to underlying emotional issues negotiations broke down into war. The people of the Empire do not quite see him as a bad Emperor, but it is seen as "wrong place, wrong time" ordeal. In the later stages of the war, Motzfeldt XVIII abdicated after he was finally convinced he was unfit to rule. He was succeeded by his cousin, Motzfeldt XIX. Motzfeldt XIX Main article: Motzfeldt XIX Motzfeldt XIX is the current Emperor of the Nuuk Empire, taking charge after the abdication of his cousin, Motzfeldt XVIII. Throughout his time as a noble serving under the Emperor, he noticed several key issues regarding the Greater Decade's War, seeing it as an avoidable conflict. He managed to convince his cousin to abdicate the throne due to his emotional issues. At 41, he took the throne and negotiated the end of the War. He is revered for his political negotiation skills. His reign is regarded as one of the strongest components to keeping the Nuuk-Germania Pact intact. He is educating his son, Prince Ole IV, in the ways of political prowess. Trivia * Nuuk Emperors don't usually serve until death. It is tradition for an Emeperor to abdicate when he is deemed unfit to rule, be it for mental health, physical health, or otherwise. * The Emperors of Greenland are counted seperately from Nuuk Emperors; to confuse the two is considered offensive. * Women and men both have the opportunity to become Emperor; there is no male bias. The eldest child of the current Emperor is the heir. However, if the Emperor has no children, the role generally goes to their sibling or spouse (the Emperor denotes which in his will). Category:Political Roles